Ella Blom
Ella Blom was a minor character learned about in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. She was the first of four Cinderellas that were helped during Amelia's reign as Godmother. Ella is based on the main character of the French folktale, Cinderella. Appearance and Personality As Ella is deceased at the time of The Final Cinderella, her appearance is only known through a doll figurine that depicts a lovely young woman with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. This doll initially wore a simple dark blue dress and dark pink shoes but was later dressed up by the Fairytale Detective in a royal pink European-style ball gown, a silver tiara and matching necklace and a pair of beautiful glass slippers. As with all Cinderellas, Ella possessed a pure heart and the virtues of courage, honesty, kindness, and persistence. History Ella's mother died when she was young, and her father remarried a mean and selfish woman with two daughters of her own. When Ella's father died, her stepmother treated her poorly, making her work in the kitchens like a servant. When the Prince held a ball to find a wife to marry, Ella was forbidden to attend. Godmother Amelia came to the girl and helped her, by transforming her decrepit clothes into a magical dress and Glass Slippers to wear. She also enchanted a pumpkin into a gorgeous Pumpkin Carriage to take Ella to the ball. Once there, the Prince was captivated by Ella and the two fell in love. Ella Blom married her beloved Prince and the two lived happily ever after. Considering the number of relics and monuments to this original Cinderella tale at Hilltop Mansion, it is likely that Ella and her Prince once lived there. Relationships * Unnamed father (deceased) * Unnamed stepmother (fate unknown) * Unnamed stepsisters (fates unknown) * Prince Charming (husband, deceased) * Amelia (godmother, deceased) Relevant Parables Ella Blom, The First Cinderella (from The Final Cinderella) Once upon a time, there was a "Cinderella" named Ella. After her father died, she was sent to work in the kitchen by her stepmother. One day, news came that the Prince had decided to hold a ball. All the girls in the kingdom were invited, but Ella was forbidden to go. Forlornly, Ella made a wish that she could join her stepsisters at the ball. Hearing her desperate plea, Godmother appeared. She transformed a pumpkin and mice into a beautiful horse-drawn carriage. Then, Ella's rags were transformed into a stunning ball gown and glittering glass slippers. Arriving at the ball, Ella immediately captured the Prince's attention. He fell in love with her gentle nature, and they got married and lived happily ever after. Trivia * The name Ella is short form for Eleanor or Ellen, which means "light". * Ella's surname, Blom, is a term for bloom or flower in Scandinavian. * Ella Blom's appearance resembles that of Anna Kendrick, who played Cinderella in Disney's Into the Woods (2014). Gallery TLC Ella.jpg|Ella Blom Doll Display ella 1.jpg|Ella Doll Before ella 2.jpg|Ella Doll After Elladoll.jpg|Ella's Doll Case Closed Statue.jpg|Possible Ella Blom Statue at Hilltop Mansion Ella and prince.jpg|Portrait of Ella and Her Prince Carriage room.jpg|Ella's Pumpkin Carriage at Hilltop Mansion Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Cinderellas Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Deceased Category:The Final Cinderella